Wendy Lupin
by Juliet Etoile
Summary: This is a start of the Harry Potter books. Luna is in the same year as Harry and Ron and Hermione and Wendy.


Wendy Nathalia Lupin walked through the corridors of the Hogwart's Express. She didn't really want to go to school with out her father, but she wanted to learn magic and meet new people who may relate to her. She smiled to herself and took a deep breath. _It's now or never, _she thought to herself.

Wendy opened the sliding door and entered the compartment where a black haired boy with glasses sat. "Hi, may I sit here?" she asked airily as she hoisted her purse and tucked a lock of her sandy brown hair behind her ear. Everywhere else is packed." She bit her lip slightly.

The boy looked up at the sound of the door, and watched the girl as she talked. He gave her a small reassuring smile, because he was sure that she was new too. "Sure, go ahead." He said, pointing to the seat in front of him.

Wendy beamed and pushed her stuff into the compartment. She sat down in front of the boy and held out her hand for him to shake. "My name is Wendy. Wendy Lupin," she said to him politely. The boy shook her hand before replying "I'm Harry. Harry Potter."

Wendy cocked her head to one side in thought as she let go of Harry's hand. "You must be James's son?" she asked rhetorically. "My father was good friends with him, but…I'm sorry he died." She said quickly before she finished what she wanted to say. "I'm sorry…I shouldn't talk about him…You must miss him?" she asked, knowing how he felt whole-heartedly.

"Um, yes, but I never really knew him…"he said awkwardly. "Or my mum."

"I understand how you feel." Wendy said, regretting ever mentioning Harry's parents. "My mum is gone…" she said, looking down at her feet. It all confused her, but she never knew how her mother died, and it made her curious to know how Harry's parents died. She looked back at Harry just as he was cleaning his glasses. She noticed a small scar on his forehead.

"How'd you get that scar?" she asked curiously, pointing at his forehead where a thin lightening bolt shaped scar (February 3, 2006 start) was placed.

"You mean you don't know?" he asked in bewilderment. "But everyone knows what happened…But I suppose since you don't now, I could tell you want I know, because I barely know…" he scratched his nose with his right hand and took a deep breath. "Well—"

Before Harry could finish, someone opened the compartment door. It was a girl with long blonde hair and big light blue eyes that looked rather large. She had a wand behind her ear and she carried two trunks, an owl cage, and a tiny purse with buttons pinned on it. Most of the pins said silly things like "_Save the Goblins!_" and "_Muggles are strange!_"".

"Hello," she said dreamily as she sat down, dragging her things with her. She pulled a magazine out of her purse. She ignored the other two who were staring at her. She looked up quickly. "What?" she asked curiously. She seemed rather annoyed by their stares.

Wendy looked away quickly and looked at Harry. The girl looked at Harry and smiled. "_You're_ Harry Potter." She said breathtakingly. Wendy gave Harry a confused look.

"Do you two know each other?" Wendy asked. The girl ignored Wendy and went about her conversation, still staring at Harry as if he were famous.

"I'm Luna Lovegood." She said I her dreamy voice. "And _you're_ Harry Potter: The Boy Who Lived." She said.

♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥

Wendy looked at Luna. "Whatever do you mean when you say _The Boy Who Lived_?" she asked, confused by what she was hearing. She had a feeling it had something to do with Harry's scar. She hoped Luna would fill her in on some things. That'd be great.

Luna rolled her eyes. "You don't know about Harry's battle with You-Know-Who?" she asked in disbelief.

"You mean Voldemort?" Wendy asked. Luna winced slightly at the mention of Voldemort's name, and Wendy never understood why people were afraid of his name. It was rather ridiculous in her opinion.

Again, before anyone cold say anything, the compartment door opened and an awkward boy with flaming red hair and freckles walked in. He looked up at everyone and nodded in acknowledgment. "Can I sit with you guys?" he asked timidly.

"Sure," Wendy said politely as she patted the seat beside herself and in front of Luna. She tried her best to be polite, considering she was rather disappointed, because she wanted to know more about Voldemort and Harry's battle. What happened? Was it really what it was all cracked up to be?

Wendy watched the boy get settled in, and when he sat down she gave the boy her hand for him to shake. "I'm Wendy Lupin," she said nicely. She boy stared at her hand for a moment before taking it.

"I'm Ron Weasley," he said shaking her hand clumsily. He let go of her hand quickly and coughed nervously. He looked at Luna, and then at Harry. "Bloody hell," he said in amazement. "It's Harry Potter," he said as if he had been waiting forever to meet him.

"_Honestly_, I don't see how everyone knows him." Wendy said mainly to herself, but loud enough for everyone else in the compartment to hear. "He's just like everyone else."

"_Everyone else!_" Luna gasped, looking up from her magazine. "Harry's famous! Everyone knows his name, and who he is," she said. "He's barely like everyone else. He survived You-Know-Who's attack," she said dramatically.

Wendy shrugged. "That doesn't make him _special_." She said indifferently. She could understand how one's parents' death could make them different, but it never made one special… Even if they survived the most powerful curse known to wizard-kind, by the most powerful wizard in the whole wizarding world.

Harry stared at Wendy in amazement. She practically read his mind, and she barely even knew who he was.

Ron looked at Wendy. "My dad knows your dad I think." He said, changing the subject. "The name Lupin often travels around our house, especially after Dad gets off from work." Ron said. "He works at the Ministry." He said. "I don't see how you don't know who Harry, because—"

Yet again the compartment door opened to reveal a blonde boy and two rather large gorilla-like boys. He looked about the compartment with a sneer about his face. "So, Wendy Lupin and Harry Potter are friends?" he asked matter-of-factly. He looked at Wendy, who looked rather confused. "I mean—it's expected of two _famous_ people whose family were both murdered by You-Know-Who."

Wendy gasped. "What!" she asked in disbelief. "You have it all wrong. My mum wasn't murdered. She was just sick." She said, trying to convince herself.

"Leave her alone!" Harry said, standing up and facing the blonde boy. "You don't need to be bothering us," he said, his hand on his wand in his pants pocket. He didn't know how to use it yet, but he was sure he could think of something at the spur of the moment. "Just leave," he said. The boy sneered and walked away. Harry could hear one of the gorilla-looking boys talking, "Draco, what are we going to do now?" Harry grinned as he shut the sliding glass door. He sat down and smiled at Wendy.

"Thank-you Harry," Wendy said quietly.

"No, thank-_you_," he replied.

Luna looked at everyone, clearly annoyed. She sighed. "We should be getting dressed," she said suddenly as she stood up and grabbed Wendy's hand. Wendy grabbed her uniform with her free hand and followed Luna.

"So, how did your mother die exactly?" Luna asked casually, as if to make conversation as she pulled her shirt over her head.

Wendy shrugged as she died her shoe laces. "I dunno, now." She said truthfully. "I just know that when she died I was still inside her, and that I should've died, too," she said, trying her best to remember what her father told her. "My dad said that it was impossible, but it happened," she sighed. "I really wish that blond boy wouldn't have said anything…It's just so confusing now."

Luna looked over at Wendy. "Are you going to be okay?" she asked, concerned for once, which surprised Wendy a bit.

Wendy turned around to face Luna, and she smiled. "Of course I'll be fine. I'm going to Hogwarts where I can learn magic and make more great friends like you, Harry, and Ron," she said. "I think I'll be okay." Wendy pulled her hair back and spun it into a bun. She put two pencils through the bun so it would stay in place.

Luna grinned. "Let's just say, I know what you're going through." Luna said in her hazy voice. "My mum died, too, but I at least knew her," she said before hoisting her small purse on her shoulder. Luna cleared her throat as if to change the subject. "We better get back, though. I'm sure the boys will be waiting for us," she said as she walked back to their compartment, dragging Wendy along behind her.


End file.
